Webster County, Georgia
Webster County is a county located in the west central portion of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 Census reflected a population of 2,799, making it the third-least populous county in Georgia. The county seat is Preston. History Webster County was created by an act of the Georgia General Assembly on December 16, 1853, as Kinchafoonee County.Weston Woman's Club: History of Webster County, Georgia, W. H. Wolfe Associates, Roswell, Ga., 1980, pp. 16-19. A subsequent legislative act on February 21, 1856, changed the name to Webster. The land for the county came from portions of Stewart County. The County is named for Daniel Webster, U.S. representative of New Hampshire and U.S. representative and U.S. senator of Massachusetts. Webster County's original name of Kinchafoonee came from the Kinchafoonee Creek which runs through the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. The majority of Webster County, bordered to the southwest by State Route 520, is located in the Kinchafoonee-Muckalee sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). The southwestern corner of the county is located in the Ichawaynochaway Creek sub-basin of the same ACF River Basin. A tiny edge of the southwestern border, just south of State Route 520, is located in the Middle Chattahoochee River-Walter F. George Lake sub-basin of the same ACF River Basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 280 * State Route 27 * State Route 41 * State Route 45 * State Route 153 * State Route 520 Adjacent counties *Marion County - north *Sumter County - east *Terrell County - south *Randolph County - southwest *Stewart County - west Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,390 people, 911 households, and 675 families residing in the county. The population density was 11 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 1,115 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 50.50% White, 47.03% Black or African American, 0.08% Native American, 1.59% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. 2.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 911 households out of which 31.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.90% were married couples living together, 16.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,992, and the median income for a family was $32,462. Males had a median income of $26,444 versus $19,125 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,772. About 17.20% of families and 19.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.00% of those under age 18 and 19.40% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 2,799 people, 1,119 households, and 788 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 1,523 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 54.0% white, 42.3% black or African American, 0.3% Asian, 2.4% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 3.5% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 18.6% were Irish, 9.9% were English, 8.0% were German, and 5.3% were American. Of the 1,119 households, 34.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.8% were married couples living together, 16.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.6% were non-families, and 26.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.00. The median age was 40.6 years. The median income for a household in the county was $25,708 and the median income for a family was $40,441. Males had a median income of $29,669 versus $27,745 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,295. About 16.9% of families and 23.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.8% of those under age 18 and 21.9% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Preston *Weston Notable person Birthplace of U.S. Senator Walter F. George (1923-1957) Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Webster County, Georgia References *Consolidated Government of Webster County Including the City of Preston, Weston, and Webster County *Webster County Board of Education a School system serving the City of Preston and Weston *Webster County Sheriff's Department is the primary law enforcement agency for the entire county, and is an integral part of the County's system of justice. *GeorgiaInfo Webster County Courthouse history *The New Georgia Encyclopedia entry for Webster County External links *County's Official Site *Webster County's entry in the New Georgia Encyclopedia. Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Webster County, Georgia Category:1853 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1853